Far Away
by depth-orca
Summary: A songfic based on the breakup in a sense of Mamoru and Usagi. To me the song really fit the situation, but my opinion of course :D. R &R PLZ!


Disclaimer: Hey guys I'm back yet again with another songfic just like I said I would…just took me awhile longer than I had really intended. My first songfic was on Sailor Saturn/Tomoe Hotaru. This one is on Sailor Moon/Tsukino Usagi after Mamoru had broken up with her. Yeah I know another "breakup" fic, but this song came to mind and that situation seemed to really, really fit. Hope you like!

R & R!

I also have no claim on Sailor Moon or any other character stated, any similarities to other stories is purely coincidence.

**Song: Far Away**

**Artist: Nickelback**

_This time, this place_

_Misued, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

Usagi sat curled within her bay window; knees drawn up tight against her as her arms hung loosely around them. Her face pressed against the window pane as cerulean eyes watched the rain outside trickle down. The window misting every time she exhaled. The cheerful, sparklingly glow in her eyes no longer there. Two weeks since that day…

_That I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I can't see you anymore_

Tears trailed down her pale face as her gaze looked at nothing. Past the rain, past the yard, into the darkening night…the darkening storm. Three weeks since that day, since they were over.

"I cannot see you anymore, Usagi. I just do not feel the same way as I did before. I will not love someone, you, just because we loved each other in our past."

Usagi held her breath closing her eyes as tears fell harder from the memory. "Ma..Mamo-ch..chan. Why?"

_On my knees I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

Everything was going so great after the Alan and Anne incident. Mamoru had gotten his memories back and they were officially a couple. She had been so happy because of him being back. She truly loved him. With all her heart and not just because they had loved one another in the Silver Millennium. She loved Mamoru, because he was Mamoru. Mamoru was Mamoru. She had thought he felt the same exact way, but he didn't. Or had he ever? That thought tore at her completely as she brought her head down upon her knees sobs racking her body.

_That I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I miss you _

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

A knock came at her door, but she ignored it not caring who it was and not really wanting to be seen either.

"Usako."

Usagi froze at the name as well as from the voice who spoke just on the other side of her door.

_So far away_

_Been far away, for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away, for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

"Onegai Usako." His voice came through the door.

"Go aw…away Mam..Mamoru!" Her crying had its effect now having a scratchy as well as unable to speak coming along with that.

"Iie. Not until you hear me out. I never stopped loving you, Usako, I broke up with you because of something that happened. Not that you did, but something. Something I had seen and it troubled me and I feared for your safety. So I.."

"So..y..you ended us wih…without any thoughts or con..cerns for me! Have you not figured it out, Mamoru-kun! I will take on anything that comes at me whether it be an enemy for us or something that would try and tear us apart. I am…I was safe and happy as long as I had you! You…and you let something…was it a dream! That stupid dream! I have had it too as well as for awhile now and I have never doubted or even considered letting you go! If by some off chance…" She opened the door facing him fully now tears falling freely as she looked up at him. Her gaze full of complete certainty and seriousness, "If by some chance I was to die because of being together then let that happen! At least I was still with you! Ashiteru Mamoru!"

She cried throwing her arms around his neck, her face resting within the crook of his neck. The collar of his navy blue shirt getting soaked from her tears. "Ashi…ashiteru Mamo-chan…"

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

'_Cause I'm not leaving_

_Hold on to me and_

_Never let me go_

She felt his arms wrap around her small waist as his chin rested atop her head holding her tightly, "Ashiteru Usako."


End file.
